Vraal
Vraal is a Pravús on the planet of Murtua. Biography Early Life Vraal was recruited into the Head of the Spear by Ulreq. As a test of the Pravús' intellect, the Shadow Lord asked him to find a traitor amongst the faction's ranks for him. He talked to the other members and deduced that everyone was innocent. He reported this belief to Ulreq, but was simply told once again to find a traitor. After some time, Methenor tried to pick a fight with Wheicr, which convinced Vraal to look into the latter's background. Finding nothing, he persuaded Zha-xar to mentally scan the Pravús, which revealed some sort of connection to Turaga Vīces. Accompanied by Krevt, he traveled to the Industry Region of Uteara to speak with the governor. Vīces, fearful of the boorish Krevt, revealed that Wheicr was hired to keep tabs on various groups of Pravús that were appearing, and that the governor would manage to disband them. He also said that the Head of the Spear was the first prominent group that had formed in years. Vraal reported this to Ulreq, who decided that he would rather risk an alliance with Vīces than have his faction's existence exposed. The Pravús confronted Wheicr, prepared to execute him, but his mission was halted by the recent recruitment of Tara, who used her psionic powers to drive Wheicr's substance from his body, while Zha-xar killed him through an exercise of his Kanohi Yyter. Vraal ripped the head off the now-empty shell of armor and displayed it as a trophy in his private chamber. ''Trial of Iron At some point, Vraal underwent a series of experiments that were meant to drain his inner light. However, they proved to merely be a partial success, creating a doppelgänger of the Pravús that contained all of his inner light, as well as half of his powers. In addition, both beings were now organic as opposed to the gaseous state that Pravús had evolved into. The new being was captured, but managed to escape the island fortress of Kehtyva soon after. Ulreq ordered Vraal to subdue and destroy the doppelgänger. While the Shadow Lord was attending to matters west of the Head of the Spear base, Vraal returned to speak with Tara, but instead received blatant mockery from Methenor. The elder Pravús then started a wager between the two, giving Vraal a week to capture his double. If he did not, he would have to resign from the Head of the Spear - which would likely cause Ulreq to have him hunted down and killed - but if he did, Methenor would agree to going through an evolutionary regression process. Vraal traveled to the Great Barren of Uteara in pursuit of his vezon and attacked Turaga Ujama, intending to kill him, as well as the Toa he was traveling with. The elder gave a brief fight, which ended when the beast called Autahr viciously assaulted the Pravús. Vraal spoke with Iro for a while, and the Toa of Iron revealed that he was not going to allow the Pravús to live, if his double decided he was undeserving to. Autahr, Iro, and Ujama departed, leaving the doppelgänger to confront Vraal. He noticed that it was speaking in a manner familiar to Methenor, and after stating the hunched Pravús' name, the disguise was abandoned. Vraal moved to attack his former ally, but realized he was at a disadvantage against Methenor, who was in full health. Methenor explained two scenarios he had thought up of that would detail the ''"tragic" death of Vraal before stabbing him in the back and in the midsection, leaving him for dead. ''Looking in a Wrong Direction Abilities & Traits Being a Pravús, Vraal possesses a wide range of psionic and shadow powers, as well as the abilities to shape-shift and teleport. Trivia *This character was created by BZPower and C.I.R.C.L.E. member Iro. Appearances *Trial of Iron'' *''Looking in a Wrong Direction'' See Also *Shalec Category:Murtua Category:Pravús Category:Head of the Spear Category:Iro